GO
by OnlyJJ
Summary: My shot at JJ and Reid's thoughts after 15x04. Warning: Contains spoilers. All characters belong to CBS/ABC.


Go

A/N:

Hey guys! First time posting a CM story, hope you like it. After 15x04 I couldn't take JJ and Reid out of my head, so wrote this like a catharsis. English is not my native language so please have mercy.

Enjoy! R&R.

**JENNIFER**

"_I had a conversation…" _

JJ was deep in thought on her way home, trying to process the last few events of the evening, Reid had finally found someone who was able to make him smile and even though she couldn't be happier for her best friend, there was still a feeling she wasn't sure how to describe.

When he told her about his conversation, there was a spark of joy in his eyes, something she rarely saw in the past, like when she asked him to be Henry's godfather, and it only meant he was truly happy.

The fact that he told her about this mysterious woman made her feel like he was asking for some kind of permission, of course he didn't need any and specially not from her, the woman who has always loved him but was married and with two kids.

Still she encouraged him to go back to her, not wanting him to miss his chance, not this time, if there was someone in this world who deserved happiness was Spencer Reid, having gone through so much in his life, so much sadness and loss and heartbreak (thanks in part to her cowardice), now she wanted him to move on and have the chance to form a family of his own.

A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought of what could have happened if life hadn't step in their way, maybe one of them wouldn't be in the BAU anymore or none of them, maybe they would have kids too and even a little girl. The thought of Spence having a little one of his own made her smile, he will be an amazing father and she couldn't wait to see him teaching all there is to know to his future children.

Pulling into her driveway, she decided it was time to let go as well, to forgive herself for not being honest with Spence since the beginning and giving their relationship a chance, for making the choices she made and for being selfish by thinking he would always be there for her, just waiting for a life together, even though she loved Will and wouldn't do anything to hurt her husband. Of course, she will always love Spencer Reid as much as she does today, as she told him, he owned a big piece of her heart and that wasn't going to change, no matter what happened next.

Taking an extra minute in the car to compose herself, after a few deep breaths and wiping away the tears, she entered her home and made her way into the kitchen where she found Will almost done with the dishes.

"Hey Cher, what a way to spend your day off, huh? Is everything ok?"

"I know, I'm sorry I left you alone with all the kids, I promise I'll make it up to you." She said as she leaned closer to give him a chaste kiss.

Smiling widely Will put his hands on her waist to give her a hug,

"It's ok Cher, it was fun, I think Henry had a great time and even Michael enjoyed the party. The kids left a couple hours ago and soon after diner Henry went to bed, Michael and I read a bedtime story and he was out too."

She was so lucky to have found such a loving and caring man, hugging him tight she told him,

"Thank you Will, you're the best daddy to our boys, I love you."

"I love you too, JJ."

After a moment holding each other, JJ broke the silence with the most recent events,

"Well in other news, the BAU's newest member is a baby girl, Matt and Kristy are over the moon, her name is Rose Mary, we got to meet her and she's beautiful."

"Oh, that's great! We should invite the kids over soon, to give their parents a little time out with the baby. I can't even imagine life with that many kids, it must be tough."

"Yeah, Kristy is definitely a super mom. I'm happy we stick with two, it's more than enough for me. Although it would be cute to have a little girl running around too." She said remembering the one she lost.

Coming closer together, JJ placed her hands on his neck to draw him closer for a kiss, this time a little deeper and longer. Will hold her close with his arms around her waist while moving down to kiss her neck, things escalating quickly, when suddenly they heard a little voice coming from upstairs,

"Mommy, are you home?"

Sighing and composing themselves, they turned around to see Michael coming downstairs and running into his mother's arms,

"Hey buddy, I'm home! Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I woke up and heard your voice, wanted to see you 'cause I missed you."

"Aww my little boy, I missed you too." She said, placing a kiss to his forehead. "Did you have fun with daddy and the boys?"

"Yes! We had lots of fun. Can we do it again soon?" Michael asked hopeful looking back and forth between his mom and dad.

Laughing at the way he asked them, Will answered,

"Yeah buddy, maybe next week. But you have to finish all your homework on Friday so you can play all weekend."

"I will daddy I promise!" He said smiling.

"But now little man, is time for you to go to sleep." JJ said.

"Can you tell me a story mommy? Please!"

Asked Michael with puppy eyes.

"Haven't your dad told you a story already?" Said JJ looking between his son and husband.

"Yes, he did, but I want a mommy story too." He said very stubbornly.

"All right then, let's go get you back to bed and let me think about a good story just for you, say goodnight to daddy."

"Goodnight daddy, love you."

"I love you too buddy, sleep tight!" Said Will as he kissed his son's forehead.

JJ walked with her youngest in her arms making her way to the stairs, turning around and catching Will's attention she said,

"Hey Will? We have unfinished business, remember? I'll see you in a few minutes." She winked softly and earned a chuckle from her husband.

"There's no way I could forget darling, I'll see you there."

After this uncommon day, she was happy and thankful for everything that happened, she felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she didn't even know she was carrying it. It was time for a new beginning for Spence and she was very happy to witness what the future had in store for him.

**SPENCER**

"_...Whoever this conversation was with, she put a smile on your face I haven't seen in a really long time..."_

"_...Go!"_

On his way to find Max, Reid kept playing in his head the conversation he just had with JJ.

He didn't know what happened in his mind when she told him to go, looking into her eyes to find the truth as he always did, he finally found the reassurance that it was ok to move on, that the feelings they shared towards each other will always be there no matter what, because it wasn't just a momentary attraction, it was years and years of shared moments, some full of happiness, some others in the agony of a missing colleague and some others full of grief over the loose of a friend.

Their relationship was rock solid at this point in life even if they never shared a kiss, and maybe that was the reason of it, because he always thought she didn't want him or imagined a life by his side as much as he did and for him it was alright, surely it wasn't the best way to spend his life but he used to be fine with it; but little did he know about her feelings, that when an UnSub dared her to say her deepest secret the only thing she could possibly think was to confess her love for him, acknowledging everything months later in the hospital.

Whatever the reason was, those words were exactly what he needed to hear and from the right person.

He knew he needed to move forward, as his mom told him to, he couldn't spent his entire life waiting for JJ to leave everything and marry him, it wouldn't be fair for Will and the boys, and to be honest with himself he wasn't that selfish to let something like that happen, in the end, Will, Henry and Michael chose him to be a part of their family and there was no possible way he would intentionally hurt them.

Now, as he ran towards this beautiful, intelligent and fun art teacher, something inside him felt just right, like if somehow he became this new version of Spencer Reid after the moment JJ admitted her love for him, as if the knowledge of reciprocity over the feelings he'd been holding for his blue-eyed teammate was enough to free himself and get certainty that everything between them would be ok.

Finally reaching the park he looked around for Max, and there she was, sitting on a table with a coffee cup in her hands, smiling, and as impossible as the old Spencer would believe, she was waiting for him.

"Took you long enough" Max said,

And she was right, it took him fifteen years to get to this point in his life, but now he was ready to explore what the future awaited.


End file.
